Love Me
by Mimi Paix
Summary: Blood drips down my face as vile thoughts penetrate my mind. My mate left me. My cousin hates me. My uncle abuses me. My mom fucking died. Nobody loves me and nobody cares.


**Guys, I am rewriting everything but even then, this thought had been on my mind. You can give special thanks to BellaLove14, she gave me that extra push of constructive criticism and now here you go, the (same, really) improved version of 'love me' except this is in the future and Levi and Eren have an established relationship. I will try to make each chapter at least 1,000 words long if I can't, then my apologies. Two weeks from now, I'll be on break, so by then, expect 9 chapters to be done. That is my payment to guys for this inconvenience. Also, if you liked the other version better, I'm sorry but this is my final decision. One more thing, I would really appreciate if you guys could voice your thoughts on my writing or other errors about the story. I really welcome criticism.  
-xoxo Mimi Paix**

* * *

" Levi." Mom demanded. "You are going to that party," This was by far the last thing I thought she would say. She must've heard Hanji and I's conversation. "What?" I echoed. She sassily placed her hand on her hip. She pursed her lips and by that point, I knew I was going. Flopping back onto my bed, I called Hanji.

 _HEY, LEVI!_

 ** _Can't you speak at a normal voice level?_**

 _NOPE!_

 ** _And, I'm going to the party._**

 _OMG, LEVI! I'M SO TELLING EREN._

 _ **Hanji, no-**_

That bitch just hung up on me. Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror. A red line streaked across the edge of my eyelid. How'd I got that? I discarded my thoughts as I rummaged through my clothes. Black skinny jeans and a blue dress-shirt should do. Slipping on a pair of socks, I tied my black hightop vans. I exhaled whilst I brush my hair into something presentable. I hung Eren's key over my head then, slipped it inside my shirt. It was soothing to feel the cool metal glide on my skin. The key rested slightly on top of the warm skin chest. It was severely embarrassing to be effected with Kline Falters Syndrome; that's why only Mom and Eren know of it. After tightening the bandages on my chest, I casually grabbed my phone and gently pressed it into the back pocket of my jeans.

Honking alerted me that Hanji was here. Skimming down the staircase, I passed Mom. She reached the door before me and surprisingly, Hanji was at the doorstep. Who's driving the car then? "Levi!" Hanji squealed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Make sure he comes back in one piece and I don't want to see a mark on his skin," Mom paused. "I don't care who makes it," I knew she was smirking. I can feel it. As well as my burning face. Hanji giggled and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Mrs. Ackerman!" She let out a maniacal laugh. "Eren will take _good_ care him for sure!" My fate has officially been sealed.

Hanji forced me to sit in the front. I can see why. Eren was grinning at me the moment I sat down and tried to catch a kiss from me. I placed my index finger against his plush lips. "No kisses from me," I turned to meet his eyes. "That's your punishment for tricking me into this," He placed a hand on my left thigh. "But that means I can't kiss your lips, right?" He expertly navigated past my index finger and kissed my chin, nose, and forehead. I bit my lip in frustration. I could still feel the warmth of his lips on my skin. His scent swamped me. A faint blush crossed my face.

Hanji yelled from the back. "Stop making out and go pick up the others so we party!"

I hated it. That was my first thought when I walked in. Streamers were everywhere, music blared, and not to mention, there were really unorthodox people doing puke-worthy things. Another peeve was that the place reeked of alcohol. I've never really drunk before, so I have to take it lightly. Hanji shoved me into the house. "You're going to love it!" She screamed. "No, I won't," I demolished her thoughts before she could even have a chance to say more. I turned around to see Eren, but I didn't. He was gone. And so was Hanji.

Sweaty bodies pushed up against me while I wandered through the crowd. An unfamiliar scent caught my glands as someone grabbed my waist. Alcohol filled my senses. "You seem like a pretty omega," The guy slurred as he tried to grind on me. Furious, I smacked away his olive hand and tried to go. "Don't be like that, "He cooed. "I only want to play!" Alpha. Another alpha is touching me. I knew it before I could smell it. Goddamn alphas. I wrenched myself out of his grasp and ran towards the stairs. I opened a random door and hid in the room. The carpet felt soft as my hands skimmed over the floor.

Settling myself onto the ground I stared at the time. 9:27. I lolled my head to the door frame. My eyes sight withered as I glimpsed through thick, black eyelashes. Inhaling and exhaling, I slowed my breathing, only to find that same except alpha in the room with me. Fear and panic struck me like a lightning bolt. He tried to get closer but I kept backing up. gray walls trapped me in his claws. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. Defiant I kneed him. I huffed and went to look for Eren. Then, I found him downstairs in the kitchen, surrounded by betas. Female betas. "Eren?" My voice died slowly to see heartily talking to them with a cup in hand. Presumably filled with alcohol.

His attention snapped at me in a millisecond. "Levi!" He came over and smothered my face in kisses. Everywhere except my lips. THe was a pull in my heart that wanted me to be kissed there. Getting up on my tippy-toes, I tried to place my lips on his. Eren rose to his full height. Which was a good head and a half taller than me. "I can't kiss you there cause I have a punishment, remember?" He cheekily answered me. Emerald eyes sparkled with playfulness. Sneaking a chaste kiss, I pulled away.

"Punishment over,"

* * *

 **Anyway, go check out Blank slates! I'll do a different style for that one. I'll update with chapter up to 500 words and do double updates everytime I update, so if I update twice a week, that'll be 4 updates.**


End file.
